Recent progress in an organic light emitting device is remarkable. The organic light emitting device has such characteristics that it can be made into a thin, lightweight light emitting device which: provides high luminance at a low applied voltage; and has the diversity of a luminous wavelength and high-speed responsiveness. The characteristics suggest that the light emitting device may be used in a wide variety of applications.
However, the conventional organic light emitting device requires optical output with additionally high luminance or high conversion efficiency. In addition, the organic light emitting device still involves many problems in terms of durability such as a change with time due to long-term use and deterioration due to, for example, an atmospheric gas containing oxygen or humidity. Further, when it is attempted that the device is applied to a full-color display, each of blue light, green light, and red light must be emitted at a good color purity. However, problems concerning the light emission have not been sufficiently solved yet.
In addition, a large number of aromatic compounds and fused ring aromatic compounds as fluorescent organic compounds for use in, for example, an electron transporting layer and a light emitting layer have been researched. However, it is hard to say that a compound capable of sufficiently satisfying light emission luminance and durability has been obtained.
In addition, examples of a patent document concerning a compound having a fluoranthene skeleton related to the present invention include Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-149987, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-307883, International Publication No. WO 2005/026088, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-240008, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-240011.